Dionne McQuaid (Earth-148611)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-148611 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Clinic for Paranormal Research | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human who gained powers during the White Event | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Ryan | First = DP7 Vol 1 14 | Death = DP7 Vol 1 21 | HistoryText = Dionne McQuaid, commonly known as Indigo, was a patient at the Clinic for Paranormal Research after gaining the ability to generate energy constructs after the White Event. Initially a member of Therapy Group D, Indigo left to form the Black Powers, a group made up of the Clinic's African-American patients, because of the Clinic's perceived racism. Indigo began recruiting all of the African-American patients, including Charlotte Beck, who because she had recently been romantically spurned by the white Randy O'Brien and sexually harassed by the racist Arthur Benway and Rodney Weigand, was keen to leave the therapy group she had formerly been happy in. Under Indigo's aggressive leadership, the Black Powers began targetting those in the Clinic they saw as being racist. They attacked Benway and Weigand and beat them so badly they ended up in the infirmary. They also attacked Randy, after Charlotte reluctantly named him but were stopped by Jeff Walters, one of the only African-American patients to refuse to join them. The Black Powers continued to make their presence felt, clashing more than once with the rival gang the DDTeens, after which Beck left the group. When Benway and Weigand were discharged from the infirmary, they began picking off the Black Powers one by one, murdering "Chill" Wexler and Blindspot, and attempting to murder Jim "Squirm" Walkins. Indigo decided to incite a riot during a Clinic assembly, and kill the two racists in the midst of it. They blasted Weigand, but the riot was soon halted by Lenore Fenzl and Indigo was hospitalized with head injuries. Indigo escaped from the Infirmary and attempted to kill Charlotte for her betrayal, but was stopped by Randy O'Brien's antibodies. Beck left the Clinic soon after to get away from Indigo. After a disgruntled former employee and a journalist tipped them off, the police raided the Clinic. Indigo had gotten romantically involved with another of the remaining Black Powers, Bazooka and was making out with him when the police came in. Indigo raised a shield when a cop opened fire on them, and Bazooka killed him. Indigo and Bazooka were in the forefront of the fightback against the police, but Indigo took a bullet to the stomach and was killed during the fray. | Powers = Indigo had the power to create solid energy constructs. Commonly, she would create this energy in the form of fists with which to hit or crush someone. Indigo could also project this energy as a shield, which proved strong enough to deflect bullets at close range. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Projection Category:Force Field Category:Transformed by the White Event